


Love Bug

by AudreFalrose



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child Abuse, Comfort, Cutting, F/F, happy end I swear, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreFalrose/pseuds/AudreFalrose
Summary: NatsuYuri because screw it. First fic here huh... Wish me luck~





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 - The Light Yuri

Insomnia forces many to stay up well past a reasonable time. It’s almost impossible for most to sleep properly. This is probably the main reason why I’m standing out on my balcony looking at the stars… 

Either way, point is… I am an insomniac and I currently can’t sleep… Of course I can’t exactly write anything either… Creative juices don’t exactly flow well at 3 am...

The cool air was crisp. It was clean and wonderful. I always loved the night. It was always so beautiful looking up at the sky. The stars reminded me of fireflies… And campfires I suppose… 

At any rate, I should get inside before I catch a cold…

…

Now that I’m at my desk, I can feel tiredness beginning to overtake me. I’m sure it’ll just be another hour or so before I wake up again so… Let’s see how this goes…

Not yet though, I feel… Something odd coming on… Like I’m being drawn to it. A feeling, a physical feeling. One so sharp it’s hard for me to keep my head.

I grab my favorite one. My blue switchblade. It was sitting in the top desk drawer. Just like her pen always does. “Her” pen… I think I’d rather use this instead… 

…

Morning came far too soon. I was finally taken by sleep around 5 this morning and I welcomed it after that escapade with her pen. I was exhausted by 4 so an hour of sleep was fine by me.

Mom was awake by now so I shouldn’t bother her. Her work with the government takes her all over Japan so I rarely get to see her anymore. She had to get up early every morning too so that’s why it’s best to leave her be.

Another hour and I’m ready for breakfast. Just a simple sandwich made of bread, lettuce, and some turkey from last night's supper. I’d rather eat at school though so I’ll just grab it and take it with me.

My old junker car is so slow most times. I still wonder how it moves around when I’ve had to take it in so many times before. Well, whatever the case is, it still moves and I still need it for travel so… 

School was going to be a blast I’m sure…


	2. Some Nights

Ch 2 - Natsuki

I hate nights like these. Cold and wet from the rain. The sounds of thunder being far off in the distance. The bright flashes of lightning coming from God above getting all angry at his own creations.

I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!

Life is just… Difficult… The rain reminds me of “him.” Papa… My dad… You see, when he lost my mother after my birth, he’s always been kinda… mean… 

It’s not his fault though… It’s always been mine… It was my birth that killed her… My existence removed her from everyone’s lives… I’ve always been told that. I don’t like it, but it’s true…

He uh… He sometimes beats me when he’s angry… Or drunk… Or just because he wants to… The bruises always hurt worse the next morning… It just fucking sucks… 

It’s always so cold in here because he never fixes the broken window and there’s never any blankets in here… I’m sure the world hates me and wants me to crawl into the dark abyss that is the world… 

Maybe today he’ll be too tired to do anything in the morning… Hopefully anyway…

…

The sun could not have come any sooner than it did. It never does come sooner… Glancing over at my alarm clock, it reads 6:34… Papa’s still sleeping no doubt… He was mostly drunk last night so he’ll be irritable when he gets up. I should get out while I can.

Maybe Sayori’s up…

Quickly grabbing my uniform, I give Sayori a quiet call. Yeah, she’s up…

“Can I come over before school?”

“Yeah, sure~ You want me to make some breakfast for both of us?”

“Please?”

“Ok~ Do you care what it is or…”

“Nah.”

Oh no… Papa’s stirring… Better go for the back door… 

…

“Thanks again Sayo~ I can’t thank you enough…” Sayori just smiled and gave me a big hug like she always does. I don’t hate it, but at the same time I know I don’t deserve it…

I guess she saw my expression because she gave a huff. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but whatever it is this sour attitude needs to be swept away~” With that, she let me go and skipped ahead probably thinking of some way to try and cheer me up… Just peachy…


	3. Differences

Ch 3 - Yuri

Class was as boring as I had imagined it. Being the only senior in my group of “friends” made it even harder to concentrate on the lesson. It didn’t matter though as we had more work time than anything. The assignment was simple, write a poem based on a dream you had. Day dreams happen for me more frequently so I’ll just use one of those instead…

A few of my classmates came up to me and asked if I could help them write their assignments. I’m just glad the teacher said no help for this assignment, otherwise the “let down” process would be even more awkward…

… 

Quiet. It’s almost too quiet in here. The only sounds breaking this dreadful silence are the sounds of breathing and sliding boxes from the closet. Sayori was sitting at her desk writing something on paper, probably a sappy love poem or something.

Monika, being part of the student council, was late yet again. She slid open the door. “Ah, I’m so sorry everyone… Our meeting ran a little late today… Again…” She sat her bag down at the teacher’s desk like she always does. Being the club leader does give some perks in terms of where you get to sit.

Sayori had gotten up from her seat and gave some form of report on how everyone was doing. Monika gave a soft smile and a sigh of relief. I’m sure it’s because we were doing fine…

The two of the hugged and went back to whatever it was they were doing. I continued to read my novel. The story was picking up rather quickly as the main protagonist and his wife were running for their lives from some kind of monster. The creature had already killed many others and the protagonist was attempting to catch the thing. Of course my concentration was broken when Natsuki fell in the closet.

Books had scattered all over the floor as well as at least a box or two. Natsuki sat there on the ground while the rest of us gathered in shock. Monika was quick to act, catching yet another box that was about to fall on her head and probably knock her out cold. Sayori and I helped her to her feet and moved her to an empty desk.

She was silent the entire time.

She never even looked up from the ground.

This wasn’t like her at all.

“S-Should we uh… Like, take her to the nurse?”

Natsuki muttered, “I’m fine, really…” Her voice so quiet that only those with trained ears could hear properly, if at all.

Of course Monika, having heard that, was having none of it. “Yuri, can you bring her to the nurse? She needs to get her head checked for any injuries and such.”

I gave a simple nod. Turning to face Natsuki, I quietly asked if she would willingly go with me. Her head tilted forward a bit, but it was nothing to worry about since nothing major had impacted her. Wordlessly, she gave the ok with a simple nod.

…

It wasn’t long before we made it to the school nurse. There’s at least one station on each floor so students don’t have to travel too far to get help. That was one thing the school got right at least…

“T-Thanks...Y-You can go back now…”

I could tell something was wrong. She had always gone into the closet right away, probably to hide from the rest of us… I don’t blame her though, I’d hide away most days too.

“I’d like to come with if you don’t mind…”

“L-Look, I know you’re worried and junk, but I don't need you… I’m not trying to sound mean or anything though…” 

“... That’s fair…” I turned to walk back, but stopped to tell her something else. “Hey, just so you know… You can talk to us if you really need to…”

She gave me a downcast expression. “I-I’ll remember that…”

…

I returned to the club room only to find that I was barraged with questions from Sayori about why I didn’t stay with Natsuki and how was she feeling when we got there; you know, basic stuff... 

“She told me to go back, so I did. I wasn’t needed from then on, so I left her to the nurse.”

Sayori’s cheeks puffed out like Natsuki’s tend to do when she’s embarrassed. “We really should take better care of our friends…” Her arms dropped to her sides as she walked to the desk she had claimed with a deflated hunch in her back… 

“Sayo, I know you worry for Natsuki, but from how she looked she didn’t look too badly hurt…” Monika put a calming hand on Sayori’s shoulder. The smaller looking up at the older club president. Monika gave a warm smile. “If it’ll help, why don’t we all go out for ice cream later?”

Ice cream huh… that’s one way to a girl’s heart I suppose… I gave a wordless nod as I gathered my things from the floor and desk and placed them into my bag. “Yuri, would you like to come with us? It’ll be my treat~”

“I-I suppose I can come… I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt…” Right?

“Ah, but what about Natsuki? She hasn’t come back yet and I don’t want her to miss out on anything…”

Oh yeah… I should go bring her back… “I-I’ll go bring her back if it’s necessary…”

Monika spoke up from the teacher’s desk. She was gathering her things up as well. “Oh, would you? That’d be great.”

Won’t this be a fun trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more of these... Been sitting on this for at least a week...
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates guys but uh... school work and stress sucks ass... so yeah


	4. The Ride

Ch 4 - The Ride Natsuki

I’m glad the nurse was someone I could trust. She wondered why I always had so many bruises more than just the one on my head from the box that fell. I kinda had to tell her… It was either that or feel like I’ve wronged the only adult I still like in this world…

Either way it was going to happen eventually…

“Natsuki, dear, you really need to get away from that man. Or at least let the police know about it.” I flinched when the peroxide coated cloth hit one of the cuts on my thigh. “I know it hurts, but please try to stay still for me, ok?” I could only nod then ‘cus if I tried to talk I’d only start crying.

“Alright, there. That should do it for now.” She looked up at me from her crouching position. “If you need someone to talk to about anything, give me a call. I’m always willing to help~”

I could only look down in shame… There was something I needed to get off my chest, but I couldn’t form it into words… I instead just thanked her and left for the club room.

Little did I realize that Yuri had actually come back to get me.

“Y-Yuri, what are you-”

“Club’s almost over and you were taking longer than expected to return…”

Yet again I couldn’t face her directly. “S-Sorry… T-The nurse and I got a little chatty about things…” I walked past her a bit. “W-We should get back…”

Yuri wordlessly followed behind me. Something about her very presence made it seem like the world around me was slowing down to a crawl… Everything was calm. Maybe it was just the fact that the hallway was empty and the orange/yellow color of the sun coming through the windows doing that… I don’t know anymore…

…

The walk wasn’t long. I had certainly wished it was a bit longer, but that would have to suffice… 

“The others want to go out for ice cream and want us to come with…” Certainly Yuri wasn’t gonna- “I did agree to go with, but only because Monika’s buying for all of us…” Well… That actually doesn’t sound too bad, but… Wait, no Papa’s at work right now… I think he is anyway… Well, hope should be a better word for that but whatever…

“Are you coming, Natsuki?” Ah crap, looks like I froze for a sec…

“Y-Yeah, sorry… I guess I can go…”

Yuri slid the door open only for the two of us to be greeted by a smiling Sayori. She gave me the biggest bear hug I had ever seen her give anyone before… Not that I didn’t like it though, her hugs are so warm.

“Ah, welcome back you two~ Natsuki, I gathered your things for you. Everything should be ready to go.”

“Oh, thanks Moni…” Sayori lets me go after a few seconds and I walk over to check though and sure as shit, it’s all here. Why must I doubt people?

“So, I’m gonna go ahead and assume Yuri told you about our plans, right?”

“She did, yeah.”

“Well…? You coming with us? It’ll be fun~”

“Well, since you put it that way, I guess I can’t say no… Especially to that damn puppy dog face of yours Sayo…” She smiled in a sort of sly way she like to when she teases me. It’s not often, but I think she enjoys it a little too much…

“Alright then, let’s head out. How about we meet up at Sayori’s house in a half hour?”

“I don’t mind that… M-Maybe I could drive us if the shop is still then…”

“Ok, cool~ I don’t mind my place being the meet up.”

I would likely need a ride home so I could quick drop my crap off and leave. Yuri does have a licence though so… Maybe this could work…

I pull her aside for a second and ask if I could get a ride to my place and if she could wait outside for me. “I-I wouldn’t mind at all… I’ll wait outside for you too.”

… 

“S-So, uh… Nice weather today huh… “ Oh god what am I doing…?

“It’s very nice I suppose… I prefer the world at night as opposed to now but at least the sky looks nice with how the sun’s rays are hitting our eyes.” Jesus, that was long… I almost forgot she likes to talk like this...

“Y-Yeah… The night sky really is the best… It’s like I’m looking at thousands of fireflies flying over us…”

This car ride really is awkward… 

“Say, c-can I change over at your house instead? I really just wanna get my things in my room and leave…”

“Do you not like being at home…?”

It always hurts to hear that but… Why does it have to be true…?

“Y-Yeah, actually… I-I don’t wanna go into it further though…”

A sigh escapes Yuri’s lips. “That’s fine then, I won’t push further unless you’re ready for it…” 

“Thanks for understanding…” And with that, I look out the window for the remainder of the trip. I only pipe up when an interesting song come on the radio every now and again.

…

Thank god Papa was gone. Maybe he found a new lady friend to occupy his time… God, just thinking that make me wanna gag… I’ll just grab my things and go… I shouldn’t keep her waiting for too long…

My room is always a mess… I don’t dare clean it and Papa’s just a dick head so he never does anything around the house… Maybe that’s why this place is a complete dump.

And of course papa left a note… “Gone to the bar, won’t be home tonight. Have fun ya runt.” H-He won’t be home? W-What the… Actually no, never mind. I’m happy. I should be. I have to be…

I should go before Yuri leaves…

...

“Everything ok?” She asked me as I entered back into her car. Guess I took too long huh… Gotta think quick.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just glad he’s not home yet…” I sunk into the seat, choosing to look outside instead of conversing with anyone. I was probably internally smiling at the fact he wouldn’t be home tonight. I could finally stay over at someone’s house tonight if I wanted to… Probably Sayori’s… Maybe Monika, but she’d have to ask her mom first…

Yuri…? Well, maybe… It’s a possibility for sure… Not even I know what the future of our “friendship” holds…

Either way, I’m just glad she’s understanding about everything…

…

The trip to Yuri’s house was brief. The two of us don’t live that far apart from each other otherwise it’d take forever to get to school. I thank her again as we make our way inside her home. It’s much larger than you’d think.

Then again, most of the rooms were barely populated with any household items anyway… There didn’t seem to be any adults home either...

“I-If you’re wondering, my parents are at work… M-Mother works with the government and uh… father left years ago…”

“O-Oh…” How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?

She silently leads me to her room, reading the look on my face must’ve told her that was probably a touchy subject. It was almost exactly how I had expected it to be.

The dark carpet beneath us was fluffy. Nothing like the hard floors at home… I kinda liked it in here… The colors didn’t try to blind you like the bright neon pink on my walls and the windows were actually in tact still. Well, that’s beside the point…

Her walk in closet was huge. You wouldn’t think it just by looking at her, but she had quite the array of outfits she rarely ever wears… Looks like it’s mostly long sleeved shirts though which kind of concerns me…

… I could understand why she would wear long sleeves… I wouldn’t want people to see the scars either… I-If I even had any on my arms, which I don’t… yet…

She still hasn’t told anyone about it yet… Ya know the… cutting… I-I’m a little worried, but she promised Monika she’d tell someone about it if it ever got too much for her. Even still… 

It sucks when you can’t do shit to help a friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is awkward... I got nothing to really say here... uh...
> 
> OH I KNOW!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and other forms of love you have given this work~ Really does mean a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has probably been done to death, but I really want to get something like this on my FF.net page and my AO3 page. If you’re even reading this then you’ve already found me ~ Alright, I hope you enjoy and leave a comment if you want too I guess. Shameless self promotion FTW~


End file.
